Whole lotta,everything,whole lotta love
by supra omnem lux
Summary: The summer break started and the crew from ao haru ride are gonna have a bumpy ride...


Chapter 1

July 19th

It was july the 19th and the summer break began;Yoshioka just barely passed her tests again and was just happy she could stay in class with Kou,who unlike her,had the best score.

"Yoshioka-san,we made it,we are in the same class again",said Makita Yuuri cheerfully.

"I know ,I know,Yuuri I'm so happy about..",yoshioka silently gazed in her beloved Kou as he was approaching her through the crowded time she didnt have the same feeling as before,as she has it time her voice was shimmering in an embaressing way

"H-hello Kou,congrats on scoring top...again..",she said with a passive agressive smile on her face.

"thanks",he said in a calm demanour "..So wanna grab lunch after this?",he changed the subject.

"Sure,but i was thinking we could all go(i dont wanna be alone with him cause of that weird feeling earlier)

"of course everybody can come";as he was confirming,Murao charged in breathing heavily and speaking in the same time "Guuuuys,lets get outta here already."

"Thats such an unusual reaction coming from you Murao-san",said Yuuri and starred in Murao strangely.

"..And where is that whiny idiot."Kou asked,as he saw the person he wanted to see strolling calmy through the hallway

"Hey guys its time to leave"Kominato-kun said,shifting his gaze from Kou to Murao,thus creating a heavy athmospehre

"Whats with you two today..jeez"Yoshioka said as they were leaving the 1st floor of the school

"Oh nothing we're just tired i guess heh.."they said simoltaniously with a subtle grin on their faces.

They left to the coffe shop and had fun all day.

Later that night,while yoshioka and kou were returning home,it began raining,they ran to hide under the shrine ,which was a

reminder of their middle school were happily laughing as they hid to dry off under the were was a tension between them."Dry off with this."said kou,subtly looking into yoshiokas see through shirt,revealing her a matter of seconds he said "I can see it,keep it covered",he said got uncontrollably red and pushed Kou a few feet away,which was followed by„S-s-sorry Kou i didnt want you to see them in a situation like this."she started running away,but Kou instantaniously grabbed her hand and said –„stay with me",Kou whispered to her ear;"i will",she this moment they /**/

kissed(they had been going at it for forthy minutes),it was at this moment that an earthquake hit not only japan,but the whole world,its magnitude wasnt high/enough for people to after the quake ,they each left their separate ways.

July 24th

It was a rainy summer day, /Mabuchi Kou had a weird feeling „its like something is gonna happen today",he dazed off and continued sleeping,hoping the rain would stop so they can go out on the summer festival. As if god has anwsered his prayers the rain had come to a stop after a few the night fell many friends,couples,families and tourists were going to the summer festival.

„I cant wait to see the fireworks",said Yuuri in a childish others laughed as their voices bounced through the other voices of the crew played games ,ate ,and finally at the minute before the firework event Futuba Yoshioka said „ i want this moment to never end",she hugged him and whispered „I want us to be alone Kou..i want us to go to your place after the fireworks"she said in subtle selfishness and with a passionate gaze,which left Kou without words to say,he was so uncontrollably guided by the passion that he simply couldnt say no.

They left in hurry after the fireworks ,they just couldnt keep it they were running and laughing in the same time Kou remembered the simmilarity of the situation,he was running away with his loved had another strange feeling but he shrugged it off when they arrived at his house they raced on the stairs to his room,and started making out the moment Yoshioka closed the door.

„I love you kou"she said while they were in a pause between exchanging love threw her on bed and started stripping his she was concentrating on him,she instinctively and simoltaniousely started doing the were so in the moment of things they didnt notice another earthquake of a bit higher magnitude than the last was on top of her,holding her arms up,kissing her neck slowly,then he whispered „I want you now no matter what",she perversly grinned and accepted his impertative withouth doubt,he continued to kiss her neck and went to her stomack area ,then somewhat ruined the moment by digging through his closet ,and he found a blindfold,and since yoshioka was an unexpirienced 16 year old girl ,she wanted to learn all of the sadistic fetishes her boyfriend has,thus again accepting her subbmisive put a blindfold over her eyes,and continued kissing her stomach,then he subtly tried to unzip her bra,but it didnt work for him,so she had to help him,this didnt break the moment it only made it more all resulted in their mutual idilic laughter ,followed by a passionate fondelled with her breasts,she mouned „M-more more!" she yelled in a high pitched tone,as kou kissed and fondelled her simoltaniously.

Finnaly he went down on screamed out of sheer explosion of feelings of excitement,lewdness and he was at it she was yelling and yearning for more and more and more (kou's brother and also their teacher Youichi was out with friend at the moment).As she was on the brink climaxing she let out her final now covered in sweat,changed functions „now is my time to give you what you want",she unzipped his pantsu and started a few minutes he couldnt take it anymore threw her on her back and calmly said „I want you,i want to take your virginity",she blushed ,then suddenly changed her character „come and take it" she said the moment he began putting it in ,the power went down and the lights went off,followed by another earthquake,now noticable by moment Kou turned his head from yoshioka,he felt something else moving,and whilst he looked back again Yoshioka was nothing more but a headless was petrifyied of this scenery,and when he turned again he saw a pink haired girl with an looked like a divine being by some standard,but her look was terifying ,she had psychotic purple-pink eyes which turned Kou into desperately screamed and started yelling and crying „Whyy whyy why us,why did this happen",the sadness was soon followed by agression and hatred „Who are you ,tell me tell me".The beautifull creature patientely listened ,chuckelled and responded in a friendly way(which is the psychotic part lol)"Yoshioka futaba was always so pretty,she even got a boyfriend and everything.. too bad..". „WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU",he yelled and started running towards her in an attacking position ,she dodged him and summarised the plot „my name is Gasai Yuno,and the game has begun".


End file.
